Leon Ryoji
"When everyone's lost, the battle is won. With all these things that I have done." Leon!!!.jpeg 'Behaviour/Personality' To most, Leon appears to be the definition of "cool" kid. He's very underspoken, and only speaks out when he needs to, most of the time wanting to avoid situations all together and often become invisible. However like his father, he has a forbading sense of doing what's right, and this often leads him to doing great generous acts of kindness or helping out those who need it,weather it be giving money away or aiding homless shelters. HIs very focused in anything, and often looks over every detail as much as possible. He understands a loss, but the only trait he ever shared with his brother, was the urge to press on even when it seemed hopeless. However unlike his brother he understands the meaning of living to fight another day, as such will not hesitate to make tatical retreats if need be. Leon now has a pure line of sight after being trapped in his self created darkness for so long. Realizing his mistakes, and seeking personal attonement, he strives to right the wrongs similar to what he caused, and general wrongs as a whole. His virtues and opinons on life are still as harsh as they could be showing his dark natured ways are still there, but they're no longer mallevolent, rather unjustly righteous. All the while, over the course of time, he has become more light hearted, but still maintains his serious demeaner at times, when they're called for. Apperance Leon has a very distant stare and a blank expression on his face a majority of the time, as if he was in constant wonder of a subject or a thought. His emerald green eyes are a domiant gene, and make themselves known with a sublte glow. He recently cut his long flowing black hair off for a more clean cut appearence, opting that the things he needs to do and get done for professional reasons requires more of a profesional look one could say. He's well dressed, favoring hoddies and long sleeve shirts over most wears. He keeps realatively clean in his appearance, and is mighty built. He has a very dominant body type, and is quite lean and muscular. He also always, always has a sword on his person, his trust reverse blade, which he's never without. On his own and by himself he prefers to remain shirtless, feeling freeer than most people. He also enjoys cosplaying old samurai style wear from time to time when he feels alone. His sword can always be found on his left hip. Leon!!!!!.jpeg Leon Ryoji!!!!!!.png _bruce_wayne__by_furan_san.jpg Leon 23.png Leon 15.jpeg 10cf3ef7bb16a216bae90e3748ca871f-d6zc91i.jpg batman_bruce_wayne_unmasked_02.jpg Leon 10.jpg break_and_review__batman_fanart__by_danny_spikes-d5y2b9p.png bruce_wayne_in_batman_8_by_a1040280-d4y6hrm.jpg 98fa53f79eaf627a07428fca3a7b33a9-d3hodtj.png Bruce_Wayne_054.jpg 'Voice Actor' Richard Casino Allignment Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 'Clan & Rank' None as of now 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'My Reason For Being...My son. Tetsuo.' ' Tetsuo 3.jpg|"It's just like mom said: Everything is always gonna be alright. Right dad?" '''Tetsuo is Leon's 3 year old son that was convieved with Domini Fudo. Tetsuo is a very birght young man like his father, he accels in all things intellegence, and for a 3 year old is an advent reader of books. He likes to train in his free time but is very well mannored and obedient. Baby sitters never have a problem with him, and he's adventurous. Aware of his father's double life, he understands, and never ask for more attention than what he can get. He treasures the time he can spend with his dad, but often visits Uncle Connor and Aunt Yumi when he needs a get away for a training partner. 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Style' '''Flow of Battle: Sei' Fighting Style: Formless Fist Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise''). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." The basics of this style come from densuke's knowledge of: Power Fist, Speed Fighting, and Hybrid Hyper Style. namely the stance, is to remain "relaxed". Maybe a shuffle of the wrist, a bounce of the foot on ocasion, and a completely lax body. The laxness is to eliminate the telegraphic movement. this is a martial arts term for the giveaway of what style your using, or someone studying your body language to try and predict your first moves on instinct. This kind of laxness does have it's advantages, espcially for a Sei fighter. From this stance, even if the hands were down by ones sides, they'd have the advantage to counter any attack from the front or behind, having the complete advantage of using any and every limb that they have to the fullest. This laxness also allows one's reflexes to be completely invuluntary. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. In Densuke's case, his reflexes are tripple that of a peak humans, and his reflexes thanks to his training in the Sky Temple, he learned to fight simply on that instinct. This style of laxness also allows for unorhidox strikes like stoping a punch with ones shoulder, or attacking a person, by callapsing one's head and chest over a punch that was aimed at the throat, etc, etc. Those who train to use this style have to have an exteremely high reflex factor, and the physical build to pull it off. All in all Users will usually always be able to react at the VERY last second before any type of attack physical or chi based. 'Ryuzetsu' Leon3.gif RK-Batto-JutsuStance-RS-RT-C.gif|The stance of battojutsu RK-KenshinandAoshi-RS-RT-C.gif hiko-seijuro-o.gif devil-may-cry-3-vergil-o.gif devil-may-cry-3-vergil-2-o.gif devil-may-cry-4-vergil-o.gif 687419.gif vergil_prol_sheathesword1.gif Swordplay.gif 7d6b4cc43af6c78792afa04f1d8baceb.gif f64072ebea7dba80adabe7573ddb15fb.gif samurai-fight-o.gif tumblr_lvbk3paXvY1r0udrr.gif tumblr_ml7ac8YFbG1riyvejo1_500.gif tumblr_moe8bvnLxX1s76756o1_500.gif tumblr_mipr9uNY1u1riyvejo1_500.gif 3141571540_1_2_PjEjgOXb.gif afro-samurai-o.gif tDQop.gif tumblr_m1klv2UGcH1r9017zo1_r2_500.gif Vanitas_Stance.png|Leon's Stance HIs main pride and joy above all else is his self thought swordplay style, to which he named '''Ryuzetsu '''or Dragon's Tongue in english translation. This sword style is mostly consisted of three factors: Fast two handed sword strikes, percision one handed striking, and Faster-than-the-eye Battojutsu, or the art of the quick draw. '''Battōjutsu' is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal Leon had basic sword tranining from densuke, but surpisingly picked up on it from what he saw and read in mangas and animes. Even the ocasional episode of power rangers would help him develop sword strikes and angles. What made it more credible was the fact that leon's natrual physiology allowed to near flawlessly replicate these moves, but with his own added twist so it was never perfect, but it was at least on his level of preformance. This also applies to how leon views a human body. in the Ryuzetsu sword style, the human body is devided along lines, gridlines to be specific. With this being said, every line he see's that is blue, he considers a non lethal line he can cut across. this would leave a fatal gash on his opponent, but nothing enough to kill them. Red lines on the other hand, are fatal spots, that Leon can acceleratet his sword along to kill an opponent. Usually very vital areas, neck, viens, etc, etc. tumblr_ndiptyJOCt1ss0xhwo3_400.gif|How Leon see's any form of attack or projectile in lines and pathways tumblr_n9c9r2FJsn1shmq50o1_500.gif tumblr_n9p3wqmb0H1s0rxzvo1_500.gif tumblr_nb4qb4E7511sje6kuo4_500.gif tumblr_nb4vw9SE5A1s5f9ado2_500.gif 'Training Aquired' Once Leon had the Y-Serum removed from his body, he went back to being normal, so he would beilieve for the longest time anyway. When he went back to his father, Densuke told him everything he was, and just what being a koikonjitto actually meant. During Leon's time as a monster, the only thing he took from it all was his experiences, and all of the mental guilt, angst, and raw emotional truma he'd underwent, actually pushed his brain poteintial to a frighteningly high level, equal to but not greater than his sister Katarina Ryoji. This allowed Leon's body to use some of the perks tha this natural born physique allows for, putting him in a much better condition than he had been previously before the Y-Serum. As the three weeks did indeed pass by, Leon spent the majority of his time with densuke, often going out on missions and accompnaying him in the efforts to push back the sectors infulence on the city. Watching his father vigilante at work, he became inspirted and watned to flow in his foot steps, and learned the basics of Hero'ing so to speak. There was also the matter of his affinitly twaords his bio static. While he couldn't carry over the ability thanks to no longer having the serum, Leon was however able to recall the "feeling" of manipulating electricty. When he applied ths via alteration chi, it worked in his favorable experience, and he was able to use his same tricks just a different method. *Koikonjitto physical bonuses including: 2x peak strength (due to him alrady having it before), speed, reflexes, mental ability, and tissue density *chi sensitivity & peaked senses *acclerated probablilty *Moderate CSI skills, stealth tatics, and profiecent stronghold infiltration and take down tatics. 'Crimefighting Mastery' The ability to have prodigious crime-fighting abilities and maintain them without the need of further training. User is able to become almost superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities, either through sheer intellect or the use of brute force. *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. 'Koikonjitto Physiology' Leon's Brain Capacity Thus Far: 50% This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived.) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. (this portion is onluy avalible at 75% brain potential)The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. 'Chi Allignment' 'The Power of Nothingness' The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Chi Base' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. * Chidori_nagashi.gif.gif Chidori_nagashi.gif chidori-kouken-o.gif chidori-o.gif chidori-senbon.gif Connor vs Leon.gif sasuke-vs-orochimaru-o.gif sasuke-vs-orochimaru-o415.gif shir-chidori.gif Bio-Electricity Generation: Leon fully discovered that he can manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the user's or their targets via physical touch. He is also capable of channeling his bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being empowering himself. He can also use the bio-electric power to heal the mind and body of allies, and has the power to use the more free electrons in his body to achieve a higher level of reflexes and senses for combat. Leon can create pathways for his lightning to travel great distances in enlonged archs using pahtways of hydrogen in the air to do so by connecting his alteration chi to it. He can effect his body in many different ways, such as utilizing electromagnetic vision, altering his eyes to see on different specturms, and various other effects via his bio-electric feilds. He of course gains a supercharge via lightning interfaces, and can see the bio eletricity in all living things, giving him a very prominant vision capability, even going as far as being able to "feel" other electric curents in beings, as the ground itself is a universal conduct, a form of electroception one could call it, which deals directly in detecing other electric signals given off seeing as how every being has muscles and nerves, this is always a present and passive thing for Leon. *Neuronal Vampirisim: The user can gain strength and energy by/from feeding off of others' nerve impulses and can use the energy for a variety of powers, such as strength, speed, and healing and sustaining oneself. User can even gain knowledge of things via absorbing the brain impulses that create thoughts and dreams. *Camoflage: The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage".Leon can time his breathing to keep himself quiet, and muffle his movements. While this might not work on one with enhanced sensory, in the heat of battle it can make for a good distraction. *Electrical Wall Crawling: The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms or create a static bond between themselves or another person. 4Xr0xLO.gif Camo gif.gif|Static Cammo 3679692-killua.gif killua_godspeed_gif_by_homahart-d79der0.gif tumblr_n1kkxeLnyw1raiwcso1_500.gif tumblr_n1xjivSblA1s307p6o3_500.gif tumblr_n1xnsf3Jsi1rydwbvo1_500.gif tumblr_n1xpr0j1rA1trxjq2o4_500.gif tumblr_n5j5f0JZBw1r3ifxzo1_500.gif tumblr_n6e5898mmp1qkmqj8o1_500.gif tumblr_na0myaHZqa1ttqs5eo7_500.gif tumblr_n5j5f0JZBw1r3ifxzo2_500.gif Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Spiritual Energy' (Basic) Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . *'Soul-Bound Weapon': User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. 'Weapon of Choice' 'The Black Dusk V2' Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon. He didnt want Leon to become to dependent on the family metal, until he feels the need to reward him with it, but he woudln't deny him the tools to protect people. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Ochigi or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. Black combat gloves are reinforced with ightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. "I'll give all I have left...to protect what remains." 3456253-dcnew52 07 batman - greg capullo.jpg New 52 batman by qbatmanp-d53l38p.jpg Black Dusk.jpeg 12bce96526ba8eabb9d9425c57f546b3.jpg tumblr_n4tflvuJ7C1sbbfwho1_500.jpg tumblr_nsxfckYqm81r86qtto1_500.jpg batman__cover__greg_capullo__by_13spooky-d7e5e4j.jpg 'Chokutō' ("straight sword") is a straight, one-edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Its basic style probably is derived from the similar swords of ancient China.Chokutō were used on foot for stabbing or slashing and were worn hung from the waist. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō being about 2 1/2 feet long and incredibly thick, made of Tungsten Steel, with traces of a Ragnainium/Ragnite core, to make sure it's breakability is very low, if not impossible. It's lightweight and can be swung around with varrying ease, and can cut through most materials effortlessly, combo'd with leon's rediculous strength output. 'Raitoeji' (Disclaimer: Due to recent advocations about the means of obtaining the blade and a misintereptation of its original location, Leon's blade is actually a carbon copy of the oringal blade which is i posession of Duke Grey. As such, for Cannon pruporses, the sword Leon has is similar in ability and origin, but not the actual sword of ginsei's. Thank you) The Raitoeji or "Light's Edge" as Leon renamed the blade, is a weapon he recieved from helping Ginsei Yanazuka reuinite with his son. The blade itself, is a mystical weapon, that bonded with Leon's spiritual energy, thus it reisides within his soul, waiting for his beck and call.The blade itself is about 4'5 feet in length and being mystical in origin, when summoned, it's noted to be of incredibly high temperature, ranging anywhere from 1,200F to 2,000F depending on the intensity of Leon's emotional spectrum.. The hilt was made from an old tree in japan. Legend has it that When oni's die they simply pass there soul on to other living things. This haunted hilt once was the powerful ONI Deity names "Von" a powerful warlord ONI who escaped the world of dark Hadou making his way into the real world. But the demon was stopped. His body getting arrowed down to an old tree. His soul, vowing to one day get revenge sealed itself into the tree. Making the powerful tree into an Onihoruda. Due to this, the hilt composed from this same tree allows the user to use the hilt as a chi conduit. Allowing him to use projectile chi attacks such as waves, traveling slices, etc. These slices, because of the blades original dark nature, come out as black waves, and have as much cutting power as leon wishes them to, depending on the durability of what he's trying to cut that its. It is housed within Leon's soul and can be summoned the same way when he wills it to be. Similar to how Keyth Tasanagi's Yamisuki was able to be housed within his soul and called upon randomly and rid of in the same fashion. 'Utility Belt' This is Leon's first utility betl given to him by Ochigi Ryoji. Not wantng to spoil his son with to many dangerous and easily mis used toys, Ochigi equiped Leon with basic essentials that he could use to practice his vigilante skills and get the hang of weaponry before giving him the advanced things. *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device such as a blade, that would allow the weilder to cut through virtually any substance. It is dangerous and not recomended to be used on humans or organic beings. * Anti-Chi Grenade: The Anti-Chi Grenade, is only effective to those who can see chi. As such the previous model Densuke stole back from Fang Sinclair, proved one thing: Ineffective. Yes Jason Caldwell did create this with the concept of disabling chi users however if you cannot see chi, then you wouldn't know the correct way to put it to a stop or hualt it. However with the aid of Ochigi, and Ambrosia, they actually took samples of the chi sapping snow created by Mr.Grimm, and harness it. Seeing as how if the user can advently see, detect, sense, and track chi signatures, it's modified it to disable ANY form of chi OR ethereal energy for a set period of time (3 post) This works by the chemical compound of the greande effectively destroying the Manderins in the immidiate area of 500 feet. Leaving the user and the opponent unable to channel any maderins in or outside of their bodies. User is aware that this ALSO EFFECTS HIM, but it forces the opponent to fight on par the user in a physical confrontation rather than an energy basis. This mainly happens by releaing a the chi sapping snow, but in the form of a clear mist, that effects through the pores of the skin. This completely deadens the chi/Manderin networking system in the human body regardless of muscular structure, origin, or physique, thus rendering the user and the opponent unable to use any sort of chi(energy), chi technqiue, or chi enhanced ability, via powering or vamping ones self up to a higher scale, consuming chi, etc, etc. Anything to do with chi, cannot be used when this grenade comes into play, It does not effect physiologys, but anything to do with chi or manderins is null and void. It's a sleek silver looking ball, with blue button designs around it's edges, and is about the size of a golf ball. 'S.M.A.R.T. Tech Watch' The wrist watch Leon will wear. This not only has it's own innate functions but is a key part in Leon's CSI work and investigative process. again it is the bare minimum as ochigi won't let Leon in on the big boy stuff just yet until he feels he is ready. *AM/FM Radio *World Clock *'Chemical Substance Reader: '''A scanner imbued in the watch that alerts him of any changes in air pressure, chemical substances via gases, liquids or solids, and even bomb residu and more. *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor'': Can resconstruct literal crime scenes, blueprints, and entire minature cities. In combination with other features of the watch he can reenact entire crime scenes based on analysis alone, and even read the most used finger prints from control panels, to discover hidden routes in buildings, layberenths, etc, etc. *'GPS Tracking Device, linked to tracers. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''A device that allows him to acces hard to reach computer mainframes and systems, by giving Ochigi a direct link to them, allowing Ochigi to take to hack and decode nessecary fragments to complete certain task. Also doubles as an audio decoder. Allies/Enemies Allies *Densuke Mifunae *Felicity Hart *Katarina Ryoji *Connor Ryoji Enemies 'Background' Leon had a good upbrining. He was a bright kid, always looking forward to the future, especially with both of his parent's being in his life time. It made him plan so much ahead, and actually made him feel like he had brighter days ahead. He became fond of the arts, and took up paiting. His skill was natrually good i.e his family genes, and he could construct master peice paintings. This talent grew, but so did his protectiveness over his family, and the lust for the sword When he was of age 7, his great grandfather ochigi, gifted him with his first real sword, a reverse blade. The blade had a double meaning. The reversed edge symbolized that no matter what, a life should not be taken if it can be helped. However the edge upon the other side of the blade also symbolized that in times of desperate need one must cut down their adversaire, though Leon hoped this would never come about. However when densuke left for his ten year journey, Leon became somewhat distant from the world, choosing to stay in his own little world for the time being. He appriciates this, but regrets this at the same time. His sister Katarina when she was 14 was brutally raped by a 25 year old boy she'd befriended. Thier mother felicity, tortured the man and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Ochigi and Asami's interfearence. Leon then became the mysterious man who he is, void of all emotion and tolerant to everythng. Taking in what he sees and approaching everything with a calm mind. HOwever he does vow, that not another man will lay a hand on his sister. Or He will cho their hand off, along with the rest of their body. His beef with connor seems to be deeper rooted than that, as he views connor as nothig more than a "mutt" often hating the fact that his grandfather even did what he did to bring him into this world. Leon views connor as a threat that needs to be eliminated and dealt with throughly, however even to this day, Leon beiives it is his blood connection to connor that prevents him from landing the final blow. That being said leon would love to throw away his morals just for a chance to be rid of him. His training differed from his sisters and his brothers however. Leon became interested in the ways of Chakra, finding the manipulative qualities he could preform with it, a bit more versitile and less strainious on the body seeing as how it had a molding of spiritual and physical energy rather than just physical energy. Thanks to ochigi's danger room, he was able to learn on his own, the real ways it's supposed to be used, as such he found water running and wall walking fun to pass the time, but rarely does so in public. Densuke forbids this behaviour in general. Ark 17 After a near death experience he recived from a crushing defeat at the hands of his half brother, Connor Ryoji, he accepted the Y-Serum blood from Damon Yun. Aft first, Leon's body rejected it completely, giving him a gruesome and terribly painful transformation experience. Luckily, the symbiote bending to Damon Yun's will to help someone, power was enough to overcome the serum and yeild it for now, but it would take time and practice to get the full control of something this powerful. Ark 18 As of Ark 18, Leon had been furthing hsi relationship with Aiko, taking his time wit her and trying to balance out his powerful appitite, and his life as a normal teenager, Eventually it was getting to be much, and he was driving himself mad, only fueling his rage to kill his brother even fruther. Eventually Leon with the aid of Damon Yun finally came to understand the properites of what his power could and was suposed to do. With that understanding under his belt, he achived a level of power equal to his brothers, what he'd wanted all along. Leon would then make his move on his brother in the GMAF's chosing to take him while his power was dwindled. What he did not anticipate, was his brother's hidden and latent potential, and thus was utterly defeated, but not really. Leon knew the speech his brother had given was right and allowed himself to lose the match. His goals skewed, and his purpose lost, he'd die with the rest of the kasaihana children on the island, but in his sleep. the best way to go. Ark 19 With new found resolve, and spending much needed father son time with Densuke, Leon set himself on a path of redemption, following the family traditions of vigilantisim, and deciding to take on the sectors, with the aid of his other friends and allies in Kasiahana city. He knew he couldn't out right make up for the crimes he has done, but he knew he could now strive to make a difference about it rather than sulk in his own self loathing. 'Omega Gene Scaler' B - These are level 70 Omega gene humans who have all the peak human attributes as before but with one ability that stands out like an elemental ability of some sort ( Either through chi or nanomachines or something else. ) or an enhanced perk. These are typically the norm level and are really dangerous. PeakHuman System 'Peak Human Strength' Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 16 Episode 4: School Supply Gathering *Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival *Ark 16 Episode 11: Iron Heart *Ark 16 Episode 15: True Colors *Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! *Ark 16 Episode 21: Emerald Stargazing *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break time * 'APPROVED BY''' Windchimer94 (talk) 05:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Ryoji Family Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Koikonjitto Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes For Hire Category:Heroes Inc